1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trap for electrocution of rodents, insects and like pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traps for rodents utilizing electrocuting of the same are known in the prior art. However, it has long been recognized that a problem exists concerning the safety of these various devices, many of which have conductive areas which are exposed so as to create the potential for shock to users or unaware persons or pets. Likewise, the devices of the prior art fail to be flexible to the extent of eliminating large pests such as rodents and also small pests such as insects. These inherent problems stated above in the devices of the prior art along with other problems have greatly dissuaded people from utilizing traps involving electrocution.
One such prior art devices utilizing electroduction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No: 1,045,662, which discloses a trap having an electrocution area which is open, and therefore unsafe. This device also fails to disclose a structure suitable for the elimination of both insects and rodents, along with means for preventing a retreat. Other traps of the prior art having the same deficiencies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,541,985; 2,440,214; 3,197,916; 3,468,054; 3,792,547; and 760,032.
Accordingly, it can be seen from the prior art that there is a need for a trap in which a variety of pests can be eliminated, a trap which is safe, a trap which has a high probability of electrocuting a pest before a successful retreat, a trap which avoids odors that may accumulate and therefore minimize the need for frequent inspections, and a trap which is simply structured to be efficient without sacrificing safety or increasing the expense involved in manufacturing and maintaining the trap.